blood splattered in the road
by yumi-elric-wateralchemist
Summary: What happens when winry gets a phone call in the middle of the night? Is it about Ed? If so is he hurt? I really suck at making summaries. The story is a lot better than I described it.


BLOOD SPLATTERED IN THE ROAD

BY: RAYNE

DEDICATED TO MY BFF SHELBY

No! No, no, no!" I screamed when I heard what happened. "This can't happen, not to him, not to my Ed." My hands started to shake and wouldn't stop. "Ma'am he only has moments left. You might want to say your last goodbyes in person." The paramedic said. "Okay.....hold on 'til I get there Ed" I chocked out between sobs. I hung up the phone and stumbled out into the rain. I trembled as I stook the key in the ignition and turned it. Sput, sput, sput, the car wasn't going to start. I got out and ran to alphonse's house.

I knocked, and he opened the door. seeing me covered in rain and crying he said " what's wrong?" Letting out more sobs, I said "Al, it's an emergancy, can I use your car?" He tossed me the car key, without another word. I got into the car and drove to Wallnutt street. There I saw ambulances and a Chevey truck, wraped around a tree. I got out and ran to the safety tape. "Miss, you can't go out there." An officer warned. But I pushed past him. I didn't care if I got hurt as long as I got to see Ed.

I keplt walking until I seen the black blood splatters. I let out more heart wrentching sobs. I stumbled onward, but I could hardly see from the burning tears that were overflowing in my eyes. "Winry?" As soon as I heard my name come out of an angel's mouth I stopped dead in my tracks. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and looked around.

I seen my personaly angel lying in a puddle of blood and glass. I ran over and sat next to him, not caring that I got blood on my white dress. "Ed I'm so sorry, I-" I couldn't finish the sentence because I started to cry. It started to rain harder, and I held his blood stained hand to my heart. The wrest of the world slowed down. "Winry.....it's.....it's so cold." He breathed. I let go of his hand and took off my jacket. He winced from the pain of glass, now twisting, inside of him.

"I'm sorry I wish I could take the pain away." I layed the jacket over him. "Winry.....I don't have much time left.....I just.....just hope I.....can get.....these three words out....." He winced again and let out another sob. "Winry.....I love you." I looked straight into his eyes, his big, beautiful golden eyes, and knew he was telling the truth. I started to cry again. "Ed I love you too. I'll always love you, and you'r the only one I'll ever love!" I cryed.

I layed down on the cold, wet, hard cement, and listened to the rythem of his heart beat and the rain. Drip, drip, beat. Drip, drip, beat. Drip, drip, drip. I let out an abnormal sob. Then I heard a beat, I leaned up and looked at him, he opened his eyes and said, "Winry.....will you.....do me a.....favor?" He studdered. "What ever you need my love."

"When I.....die, will.....will you move on?" He winced again. "What? but.....I.....why?" I said getting confused. He just looked at me with those big golden eyes. "Please?" He pleaded, wincing. I layed back down, snuggling in closer, getting back in rythem, drip, drip, beat. Drip, drip, drip. I layed perfectly still and listened. Drip, drip, drip. I closed my eyes and let the rain droun out the sound of my heart breaking. "We've got two more over here." I heard someone say. It was still raining and I was still covered in bloode.

I heard foot steps and felt two fingers on my throte. "I've found a surviver, bring an ambulence." he yelled. Then he checked Ed. "I'm gonna need a body bag too." I didn't open my eyes when the tears came or when they took Ed away. The ambulance never came and the paramedics left. I layed there for a while until Alphonse walked over and knelt next to me. "I heard about Ed." I let out another sob. "Everyone thaught you were in the crash too."

He picked me up and drove me home. Weeks have passed since Ed died. I was on my way to visit his grave, when my I noticed what street I was on. It was raining. I lost control of the car and hit a tree. Now I'm about to die and all I can think of is........Drip, Drip, Beat. Drip, Drip, Drip.


End file.
